


Stricken

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LeoSaku Week, Mental Illness, sakuleo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: This was never meant to happen. Sakura is just a student and Leo has his own slew of problems. When the two meet, it strikes them suddenly.





	1. Proximity and Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my LeoSaku Week contribution! Today's prompt is Proximity/Distance. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> btw I headcannon Leo and Takumi as having mental illness so I hope that isn't a problem.

Proximity/Distance

Sakura stared at her computer screen dully, not too keen on taking notes right now. The class seemed to drag on today, though her mild cold probably didn’t help matters. Besides, she was doing well. She could slack off a little, right?

Of course, she told herself, she shouldn’t, so she continued to take notes studiously on her laptop, begging for the clock to move faster.

Like her prayers being answered, the class was cancelled early. The professor received an emergency call from a family member, so the students were released. Sakura was relieved and hurried out, hoping to go to the student lounge near the library to maybe take a short snooze before her next class.

Of course, bumping into a blond boy wasn’t a part of her plans.

In her haste to make it to the lounge, she had bumped into a young man, a whole head taller than her, who frantically hit the ground gathering up what looked like pills. Sakura, embarrassed, naturally helped him, apologizing profusely, when she found the container and saw a name she found familiar.

Lamotrigine. It was a medication used for epilepsy, or so her pharmacy technician classes told her.

“Epilepsy …” She muttered, more to herself than to him. He turned to her, pills collected, yet horrified. He heard her, much to her chagrin.

“No!” He spat at her. “That’s… Ugh, it’s none of your business.”

She looked at him, curious. He was a cute boy. Blond, pale skin, brown eyes. Fairly normal looking, but there was an intelligent yet wary look about him. He dressed well; violet V-neck shirt and black slim fit jeans. A plaid scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, and the sleeve of a jacket peeped out of his satchel. All in all, a normal college boy that she never met before.

“I’m s-sorry. I d-didn’t mean to pry…” She handed him the vial. Their hands brushed and while she felt a chill, he had no reaction.

They got up in unison and he stared at her. She was pretty; pink hair, sepia eyes, dressed in scrubs for some reason. Nursing program? But he saw the pharmacy technician program logo on her chest and deducted accordingly. No wonder she seemed to know the drug.

Though her classes were doing her no good if she didn’t know the drug’s secondary use.

“You’re doing pharm tech?” He asked, gesturing to her chest. She nodded. “I’m surprised you don’t know Lamictal’s other use.” She knew Lamictal was its brand name.

“Hmm? Th-there is another one?” They had just covered disorders and drugs of the brain. They were moving into mental illness now. “Wh-what’s the other use?”

 

He blushed, but covered up his embarrassment quickly. “It’s not your business. Hmph. Some pharmacy technician you’ll be…” He stormed off, regretting his words.

So it was one of _those_ days…

She was hurt, naturally, but then again, she didn’t know this boy, though his being rude was unnecessary. She _did_ help him, but she shook her more selfish thoughts away.

She watched him go, and blushed when she realized she was looking at his backside. It was…nice she had to admit, and his physique could be appreciated. He was going to the library’s small student café, and she decided that today was the day she’d order a blended coffee, grimacing that her bank account wouldn’t appreciate it.

Though her family protested, Sakura wanted a job to help her family. They were well off, sure, but she wanted to be independent. She would feel like a burden otherwise.

She was a hostess at a diner, something she didn’t really enjoy because the job caused her much stress. She never complained though, but her sister Hinoka knew it wasn’t making the baby of the family happy, and insisted on finding a job at the college. She knew the student librarian position was open, and had recently applied for it. She was waiting for a callback now.

She went in line behind him and heard him groan.

“Now you’re stalking me,” he muttered. She shook her head.

“I-it’s a coincidence!” She stuttered out. “I’m not l-like that!”

“Whatever.” He got his coffee and left. Sakura felt disheartened.

She would be stricken by a cute boy almost instantly.

She was curious, intrigued, and had wanted to at least talk to him. Discussing drugs with someone who was on medication could surely be helpful, right?

He chose to sit down at a nearby table. He shot her a glare, and though it hurt her feelings, she tried not to show it. She ordered her blended beverage and waited for the barista to make it. In the meantime, she decided to make small talk.

She sat by him, emboldened by curiosity. She was determined, something that her family admired her for. Sakura had a strength of character that rarely showed, but when it did, she was a force to be reckoned with.

“What do you want?” He asked brusquely.

“I-I…” She felt her confidence fading. “I wanted your n-name. And to apol-pologize.”

“Ugh. You’re odd.” He sipped quietly, contemplating. “It’s Leo,” he finally said after a small pause.

Leo. What a lovely name. In the western zodiac, something Sakura secretly studied with her tutor Azama, Leo was a strong leader, a sign of utter zeal and strength. It was a constellation of a lion, and Sakura wondered if this boy lived up to his name.

“I’m Sakura,” she said quietly. “It’s a p-pleasure to m-meet you.”

“I can’t say the same,” he replied rudely. “But I won’t press the matter.” Sakura heard her name called and went to take her beverage.

He was still sitting there, surprisingly, and Sakura was secretly pleased. Maybe he too was curious about her.

“I tr-truly am sorry,” she stated after an uncomfortable pause. “Is there anything I can d-do to r-r-rectify my mistake?”

“You bumped into me. It’s no big deal.” He shrugged it off.

“Yes, b-b-but I seemed to have embarrassed y-you.” He stiffened at her statement and she apologized again. “I’m s-sorry. I shouldn’t have been so b-b-blunt.”

“Don’t trouble yourself.” Why was he talking to her? He admitted he thought she was pretty, but she was annoying too. A little too self-deprecating he noted, if her apologetic nature was anything to be discovered.

Leo found he wanted to push her away, though something told him to let her talk to him.

“I kn-know this may sound odd of m-me,” she said, knocking him out of his thoughts. “But p-perhaps we could study together some time?”

“Why on earth would I do that?” He asked, completely flabbergasted.

“Well, you seem interesting, and th-though I don’t want to p-pry, I don’t know many people on m-medication, and I want to help as m-many as I can. To understand their issues and to be a better pharmacy technician.” Her conviction was what got her through that sentence. Her stutter would be the death of her.

How…refreshing. Perhaps this idea wasn’t too bad.

“I…suppose I could humor you…” He said warily. “But don’t get the wrong idea. I’m interested in what you will gain from this, honestly.”

“Thank you so very much!” She gushed. “You won’t regret this.”

There was another pause, both waiting for the other to say something.

“So,” Sakura broke the silence. “May I ask what your m-medication is for? If it’s not epilepsy, I mean.”

He sighed. “You’re not wrong. The medication I am on is used typically to treat epilepsy, but it’s also used to…” He seemed bashful she noted.

“Look, this isn’t something I’m ashamed of. If anything, I’d like more people to understand it so I won’t feel shame over it. You seem like a nice girl, and you _are_ a pharmacy technician student… You…won’t judge me. Or at least, you shouldn’t.” He took a long gulp from his coffee and winced at the burning sensation in his throat. That wasn’t a good idea at all.

“Of course n-not. I would n-never.” She took a sip, waiting in anticipation.

“It’s used to treat bipolar disorder,” he finally said. He didn’t look too happy about this admission.

Sakura was familiar with the disorder. Her brother Takumi had it too, but he wasn’t medicated. He tried therapy and support groups, but stopped going.  The family was heartbroken, but let Takumi do his thing. His bouts of depression and mania were always something to be concerned about though.

“That’s n-nothing to be ashamed of.” Sakura stated firmly. She sincerely believed so.  

Leo looked relieved. “Then perhaps our little arrangement won’t be so bad after all.”

“Absolutely n-not. I’m looking forward to l-learning m-more about you.” She realized what she said. “About your disorder and medication I mean! This will really help me! We’re about to go over mental illness in my class!” She hid behind her drink, embarrassed.

“Well, then I’m a perfect case aren’t I?” He suggested, smirking at her.

He noticed he was leaning towards her, the proximity something that made him nervous, but she didn’t make him feel uncomfortable. Leo found he was closing the distance, relieved to meet someone who could finally relate to him.


	2. Winter/Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this is tied into my other fic, [ found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8782129), which is basically what happens after this fic. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Winter/Spring

It was in the winter when they became friends.

It started out as him inviting her over for dinner one evening. She graciously accepted, though she was awkward and shy around his family when she arrived.

“M-my brother, T-Takumi gave me a r-r-ride…” she stuttered out. “He r-reminds me of y-you, L-Leo…”

Leo knew him. They were in the same history class, and though he’d never say it to Sakura, he wasn’t exactly fond of the young man. He was sure Takumi hadn’t said anything to Sakura either, lest he face the wrath of Leo for ruining such a wonderful friendship.

Because that’s what it was: friendship.

The dinner was pleasant enough. Despite her stutter, Sakura was open to talking about her program and how she was progressing. Camilla was instantly smitten with the girl and cooed at her when she could, which Sakura thought was odd. Elise was fascinated by her and was engrossed in Sakura’s stories. Xander nodded in affirmation to Leo, though Leo wasn’t sure what needed to be affirmed. They were just friends.

The weather had taken to a colder sort, and after dinner, Sakura received a call from Takumi stating that there was a blizzard hitting and he wouldn’t be able to pick her up. He was loathe to admit it, but he had to trust his baby sister to his enemy’s family.

Sakura told Leo what happened, and he pursed his lips.

“We have a guest room. You can stay there.”

She was grateful, and they spent the rest of the evening poring over books they happened to both like. He showed her a little bit of chess, and she caught on quickly, saying she sometimes played a similar game with Takumi.

But it was in the spring when they became lovers.

Love blossoms in weird ways, and Leo found himself thinking of Sakura more often than before. Valentine’s had passed, and yes, being she was a female companion, he had given her a small bouquet and some Hoshidan sweets. She took it as a token of friendship, much like he did, even though her innocent blush made his heart flutter.

But it was spring break, and he thought of taking her with him on vacation, to spend time with his family, to spend time _alone_ …

“You can’t,” he said to himself as he was getting dressed. They were meeting at the library for him to tutor her in Nohrian. She would help him with Hoshidan in return. “She wouldn’t return your feelings,” he kept saying. “You’ve passed the brink of friendship and it’s too deep to explore something further. Platonic relationships are just fine. I don’t need romance, and neither does she. We’re fine the way we are."

But as he drove to the library, he thought of how he would propose the idea of vacationing together to Sakura. Would she be able to even accept? Did she already have plans?

Leo found out.

“So, I w-was thinking…” she whispered. “M-maybe y-you’d be interested in coming with me to the H-Hoshidan hot springs…” He knew of them. They were right outside the city, and the locale was gorgeous. He had never been though.

“Actually, I was about to ask you if you’d like to come hike the Nohrian mountains with me,” he admitted. “I was thinking about asking you all morning, and wasn’t sure how to address it.”

“Oh, Leo!” she gasped. “Th-that’s so s-sweet.”

“So is that a yes?” he asked, a smile creeping on his face. From her blush, he saw that it was.

“I’ll just have to tell my f-family.”

Of course. Family. Family was important to both of them, as they found out through their tutoring sessions and occasional dinners at his house. She never explained why she didn’t invite him to her house, but maybe she _did_ know Takumi wasn’t fond of Leo.

“You do that, and then we can plan the trip. My family will be most excited to have you. They’re quite fond of you.” It was true. Elise would be elated, Camilla intrigued, and Xander stoic as ever, though he was fond of the girl secretly. He mentioned offhandedly, and rather often, how Leo was at ‘that age’ and Leo would groan. Xander would chuckle knowingly.

She giggled and nodded, calling her eldest brother, Ryoma. It seemed he was amicable and agreeable to the idea, and Sakura smiled brightly as she hung up.

“This is going to be the best spring break ever!” she gushed.

It was the first time in a while she spoke without a stutter.

When he took her, she was ready for anything.

He wanted to take her to a secret place so he could admit his feelings, but he found he got lost instead. She giggled at his flustered face, but he decided this was the opportunity to talk to her.

So when he said, “Sakura, I think I’m in love with you,” her response took him off guard.

She started crying

“Sakura, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything.” Now the friendship was ruined, the rest of the trip would be awkward, and to top it all off, they were still lost.

She sniffled. “D-don’t b-be… I’m s-s-surprised, is all…”

He sighed. “I take it you don’t return my feelings,” he stated.

“On the c-contrary, I…do…”

Well, that was a shock.

“You do?”

She nodded.

Then he did the unthinkable and kissed her, and she kissed him back, and it was so _wonderful_ …

But doting Camilla finally found them, a complaining Elise and a tired Xander in tow, and she whistled at their joined faces.

Both were embarrassed, but the positive reaction (“Oh my, I always knew you two would come together like this!” gushed Camilla) was enough to soothe both their nerves, and small kisses and hand holding came more easily.

Her hands were warm and small, his were cold and thin, and together they fit together perfectly, interlocking fingers and all.

This certainly was the best spring break ever.


	3. Chess/Confection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the chess/confection prompt! This one is short, but I put in just as much heart. Hope you enjoy!

As a token of _love_ , Sakura invited him over to meet her family formally, and so they could bake together.

Leo was a perfectionist, but making the intricate Hoshidan sweets eluded him. Takumi laughed when he stopped by to spy, though he’d never admit to that, and Sakura did her best to remedy whatever Leo had ruined. The confections turned out delicious anyway, and the two shared them over a game of chess.

It was summer already, finals were over, and his graduation was coming soon.

The problem was Sakura was merely still in her first year, and it would be at least one more semester until she finished her classes and could move on to a university, which was what Leo was doing.

The other problem was they were going to different universities, miles apart, and he wasn’t sure if that was something he could handle.

So he said so.

“Oh, Leo…” At this point, her stutter around him was gone as talking to him was like breathing. “I know it will be hard, but I have no intention of letting you go.” She was more forward around him too, and it showed in her quiet strength.

“But Sakura…” Even when she had to go home after their visits, the mere idea of being apart when they were only a few neighborhoods away, drove him insane. “You know how much I love you. I can’t bear to be apart from you.” It was true. He often thought of asking her to move in with him when he got his dorm at his new school, but he wouldn't let himself ask of her to sacrifice her education. It was too important to her, and Leo admired her dedication. She said as much.

“I feel the same,” and truly she did, “but I can’t sacrifice my education for this… I do want to be a pharmacist eventually, and I’ll be working while attending school.”

He sighed. “I understand. I admire that about you.”

She smiled sweetly. “You’re such a…romantic.” It was the first time she ever admitted it to him, even though she felt this for a while.

He blushed, and moved a piece on the chessboard. “You flatter me.” He knew his romantic tendencies.

She took a bite of one of the sweets they made. “I… I love you, Leo.”

Whenever she said that, it took his breath away.

The game was forgotten because Leo decided her lips needed to be conquered rather than her King.


	4. Magic/Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my piece for the prompt Magic/Nature! Enjoy!

Magic/Nature

There was magic when he held her hand. Each little crevice and wrinkle fit perfectly in his. Her nails were always short so as not to accidentally scratch him (he wouldn’t have minded.) She was soft and warm and sweet. The magic seemed to crawl up his arm and warm his heart.

Summer was in full swing and they chose to hike those mountains again, this time alone. Camilla chuckled knowingly, but Leo would not soil Sakura’s honor in such a debased way. When the time came, it would come, and it would come at a special time. They had been dating a few months now, sure, but they weren’t ready for that quite yet. Late bloomers they were.

The sunlight filtered through the thick foliage of the Nohrian trees and Leo found it cute that Sakura took in the nature. She spread her arms out, welcoming the sunlight on her bare arms, smelling of sunscreen. They were deep in the woods now, the sky barely visible, but the sunlight managed to find itself grasping at their limbs. Small animals could be heard chattering in the trees and bushes, birds were calling, but otherwise everything was silent as they trekked through.

He stopped and enveloped her in his arms. She smelt like happy memories and vanilla. She thought he smelled like citrus and musk, a scent she associated with her happiness. She was startled that he stopped so suddenly, but was thankful for the embrace. He was always doing little things like that, and it made her heart soar. He let her go and they went again.

“Are you ready to start your classes?” she asked him quietly. Her unspoken question was heard.

_Are you going to leave me soon?_

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered, though he felt it was too little. “But, nothing will prepare me for leaving you.” He squeezed her hand tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She had been studying for her entrance exams for her university and would be starting in the fall once she passed. She stayed silent a moment before saying, “you’re a natural wonder, Leo.”

“Hm?” His interest was piqued. “How so?”

“You’re so smart and strong and you can do anything you put your mind to. You’re… amazing.” She gushed. She shyly looked away, but squeezed his hand anyway. He smiled, but said only a thank you.

They continued their hike, up the incline of the dirt trail, muscles contracting and sore, until they came upon a natural spring, and they paused to take a break, Leo noting her red face. Sakura was sweating and she wiped at her brow, trying to hide her discomfort.

“Is the heat getting to you, Sakura?” He asked. He brushed a finger over her brow, wiping away sweat. She let him dote on her as she caught her breath.

“Well… Maybe a little.” She sat down, splashing the water on her face. It was so hot outside. How was Leo handling this so well? “It’s nice to sit at least.”

“Do you not enjoy our hikes?” He asked. It was only the fourth time they went hiking together, but if she didn’t like them, he wouldn’t make her do it ever again.

“Oh no, I find them enjoyable,” she spluttered out. “They remind me of that day…”

He knew what she meant. The day he confessed was one of the best days of his life, even if it was scary at first. If he had never done it… If he had never invited her out… This moment wouldn’t be happening.

They looked in each other’s eyes and Sakura made a move. She was never very forward, but sometimes she liked to take Leo off his guard and give him a kiss when he least expected it.

He sucked on her bottom lip and she parted her lips to take him in. Their tongues swirled together in bliss, and Leo held her tightly as he lowered her to the ground. He fought back those primal instincts to take her over, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do right now. He fought back the urge to let his hands wander, but he found that Sakura was having the same issue. Her hands found their way down his body until she found a hold on his hips. He shivered at her touch, but she didn’t go farther than that, content with the contact as is. Leo was secretly grateful. He didn’t think he was quite prepared mentally for _that._

They continued to kiss like this, her hands still wandering and his barely restraining themselves, until they separated, gasping for breath, embarrassed they both let their emotions get the better of them.

“It’s a nice day…” Sakura whispered. It truly was. He continued holding her in his arms as they lay on the forest floor and the warmth of the sun was nothing compared to the warmth in her body. He felt the magic of love prickling through his skin, enveloping him in her warmth as she tightened their embrace. How lovely that fate would bring the two of them together like this.

It was a magical day, and Leo wouldn’t trade moments like this for the world.


	5. Tranquility/Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piece for the prompt Tranquility/Anxiety. This one was fun to write. A little angsty, but overall fun.

****

Tranquility/Anxiety

About six months into their dating, Leo had the worst mood swing of his life.

When low moods hit him, despite being on medication, it was impossible to reason with him. He was grouchy, and while Camilla and Elise would joke about him being a ‘grouchy pants’, it only further fueled his ire. Xander usually left him alone, knowing that this wasn’t easy, but also unsure how to deal with it anyway.

Their baby brother was always a moody child, but when it became unbearable, their father had taken him to a psychiatrist, more out of spite than actual concern. So when the diagnosis was _bipolar disorder_ , everyone was truly surprised. Little Leo, with a mental illness?

But he was the smart one! He was the calm and collected one. Well, when he wasn’t in one of his…grouchy pants moods.

It first would start as anxiety. Anxiety from school usually (sometimes family caused it too), because Leo pushed himself to succeed. It took a lot of work to graduate at the top of his class, even if it was just community college for his basics.

He was in his bachelor’s program now, for history, taking summer classes, and he saw little of Sakura, though they texted, called, and Skyped often. She might as well have been a million miles away, in outer space, because her lack of presence in his life currently drove him insane.

So his small bout of anger wasn’t uncalled for. The breaking of the mirror in the bathroom of the apartment shared with two other men he called his friends _was_ uncalled for.

His friends, Niles and Odin, knew of his affliction, but that wasn’t an excuse for his poor behavior. But, as friends did, they tended to his bloody hand, taking him to the hospital and having it stitched up.

Leo stayed silent on the ride back, but he received a text from Sakura.

_How are you? :-)_

He wasn’t sure how to answer, so he didn’t at first. Not until he was in the safety of his own room.

It was hard to text back with one hand, but he managed.

_I’ve been better_. It was all he could say.

Immediately, there she was, calling.

_“Leo, what is it? Is it…?”_ She didn’t have to ask. He had mentioned offhandedly that he felt off lately, that the stress of school was getting to him more than he’d like, and he had joked he’d snap soon. He didn’t realize his joke turned to truth.

“Yes. I broke the mirror in the bathroom. It’s really bad this time.” The anxiety started to eat at him. The agitation from earlier was gone, and now the sadness, the despair… It ate away.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it, Sakura.” He was only ever so honest with her. Maybe he was being dramatic, but in these moods, he truly felt like there was no hope. Anxiety would eat at him until it all but consumed him, and he felt like it was futile dating this wonderful girl, who stayed by his side no matter what. He didn’t deserve her.

_“Of course you will! You’ve made it this far. You’re the strongest person I know.”_ She paused, hoping he would respond. He didn’t.

_“Leo. You’ve been dealing with this your whole life. And you haven’t yet succumbed to it. Sure, you had a fall from grace today, but you’ve learned from it surely. Everything will be fine. You have me, and I’ll always be there for you.”_

She was wrong; she was the strong one. But he didn’t have it in him to say it. He was weak.

But talking to her, listening to her day, eased his mind a little bit, and he felt a sense of tranquility as he listened to her voice.

“Sakura,” he said when she paused. “You are the best thing to happen to me.”

_“Oh,”_ was as all she said. _“I feel the same.”_

“You shouldn’t. I just give you a slew of problems,” he responded. He kicked himself internally. He shouldn’t have said that.

_“No. Leo. We are not prizes we win. We are two people brought together by circumstances. I’ve told you this before.”_ Sakura was a big believer of fate, and she often claimed the blessings and curses in her life were brought to her by karma, but Leo thought she accepted them with a grace no other person had.

“Regardless, I feel like you’re the best thing I’ve ever had. You treat me too kindly.” He wanted to gush about her, to anyone really, but he hadn’t the strength to gush to _her_. The depression ate away at him still, even though Sakura was trying her best to ease his mind.

_“Because you deserve it, silly.”_ He could feel her smile.

“Now who’s saying we deserve each other?” He could practically feel her blush through the phone.

He heard her huff. _“You’re flattering me. You know it’s just how I am.”_

“You’re right, but it’s nonetheless true.” He smirked, and he knew she could feel it too.

_“Okay. Well, I should probably go. I have to get ready for my entrance exams,”_ she commented. She would be attending university quite soon.

“Okay, Sakura. I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_ She hung up.

Leo noted he instantly felt better. Never before had he felt so tranquil in his life.

That was what Sakura did for him. She was his tranquility in the storm of his anxiety.


	6. Hurt/Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Hurt/Heal prompt. I feel this one is also a little short, but it's chock full of content. I hope you enjoy. :)

Hurt/Heal

There was still so much pain. And, in frustration, he often took it out on her.

When she would call, and he was in one of his moods, he would ask her what was the point if he couldn’t even see her. She then suggested she’d Skype him later, but he would dismiss it, saying that wasn’t what he meant.

She’d do her best to ignore the hateful tone, but it didn’t hurt any less. But she was steadfast; this was part of his disorder, and he had mentioned he didn’t think his medications were working anymore.

She knew better than to suggest seeking out his psychiatrist. Leo had enough pride in him that made him woefully stubborn, and Sakura knew that. He would also be incredibly hurt, and the thought could trigger another spiral into despair. She didn’t want to see that again.

The only way to heal Leo was to stay by his side and be his constant. In his world, a world of extreme moods on either end of the pole, nothing was constant. Anything could happen. He could have the best day of his life and spend his life’s savings on frivolous nonsense, or the worst day of his life and jump off a building.

She ignored what small insults he would say, ignore the criticisms he gave himself, and simply said:

_“I love you.”_

Those words would heal him. He felt like he didn’t deserve her, that her kindness wasn’t something for him to own, to possess. It washed over him in its warm embrace and he let it seep into his heart.

But he still hurt, staring at the scar on his wrist from long ago, and hearing Sakura say those words only strengthened that hurt. He imagined all the things that could go wrong, how he could ruin such a wonderful relationship. She had once kissed that scar on the night they first made love, and there she had told him she would never leave him. He believed her then, but he felt his illness would only push her away.

“I don’t deserve you,” he admitted. He felt so pathetic.

_“L-Leo, th-there is no such thing as d-deserving someone. I always tell you this. We came together because we love each other, not b-because it was a prize for being g-good.”_

She always said such wise things. She always said _this._ For someone being so small and frail, her heart was enormous.

“You always know what to say,” he whispered, tears peeping over his lids. “I love you so much, Sakura.”

_“Of course. You’re the love of my life.”_

Hearing those words made him impulsively say:

“Marry me.” He winced as he realized how forward and…unplanned that was.

There was silence on the line.

“Sakura?”

_“I… I don’t know what to say.”_ They were nearing their one year anniversary, but he was thinking of marriage so soon? And to propose on the phone?

Well, they met in an unconventional way. They might as well propose unconventionally too.

“I’m sorry. I was being…stupid. I wasn’t thinking.” He apologized. He gesticulated nervously, sitting in the privacy of his room.

_“So you don’t want to marry me?”_ He heard the disappointment in her voice.

“Wait. Do _you_ want to marry _me_?” He asked incredulously.

_“Of course. I… I’ve thought about it. And classes are going well… And I was never one to really…date many people. I only ever think about you.”_

Hearing that made his heart jump. Whatever hurt he felt, he was now healed.

“Sakura, I don’t know what to say,” he admitted breathlessly. “I… I can’t believe you want to marry _me_.” Him, of all people. Him, with his mental illness and dysfunctional family that he loved regardless. Him, with the stress he imposed on himself when it came to school or his relationship.

And she, with her shyness, wanted to marry _him_. It was almost uncalled for, unbelievable even. Leo really _was_ speechless.

_“You’re the only man I’ve ever wanted. I’ll never regret the way we met, even if you were a little scary at first,”_ she giggled.

He knew he could be scary sometimes, but in time he learned to be gentler, especially with her. Or at least, when he wasn’t in a mood, which he always regretted. He always apologized, but he felt that it was never enough, that the hurt he imposed on her was too great. But she never left, never tarried. She stayed strong, for both their sakes.

He took in a life-giving breath. “Sakura, being with you gives me the strength to carry on. I am a new man.”

The hurt he felt dissipated and he was enveloped in the healing light that was her love.


	7. Writer's Choice (Marriage/Divorce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final prompt! I chose Marriage/Divorce for this last one, since Leo _did_ propose last chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy!

Marriage/Divorce (Writer’s Choice)

Their wedding day was memorable.

Tiny cherry blossoms adorned the hairpiece on her head, faint adornments twinkling gently against her face. Her dress was Hoshidan style, _kimono_ wrapped around her frame in ivory with a red _obi_ , all embroidered with fine details of flowers and birds.

He was in a normal tuxedo, black with a deep purple vest and a black shirt beneath, with a golden bowtie tied tightly around his neck. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but it was mostly Sakura that rendered him breathless.

The marriage was Nohrian style, with a few Hoshidan elements in regards to her heritage, and while it seemed to drag just a tiny bit, Leo had never been more excited in his life.

They waited until after he graduated (magna cum laude of course) and while she was still in the middle of her own university experience (although nearing completion since she did her basics at the community college). He planned on getting his master’s so he could be a serious researcher and eventual professor of history, but he wanted to wait a year, spending it in bliss with his new wife.

_Wife._ The thought excited him immensely. He would be spending the rest of his life with this incredible young woman and keep her all to himself. Though, he knew love was not about possession, the thought of holding her in his arms and never letting go… It was still a romantic thought.

The ceremony was over and the reception began at a nice rec center in the city, all expenses paid by both families. It was to show there were no hostilities between the two, even though both older brothers showed concern when they found out their siblings’ spouse-to-be. Of course, Xander _did_ like Sakura, but Leo marrying her still concerned him. He never explained why, and Leo didn’t care to know. All that mattered was that he got Ryoma’s blessing, eventually. Ryoma was a hard man to please, and being a history researcher didn’t exactly impress him. But he appreciated Leo’s dedication to his youngest sister, and gave his blessing after all.

Their first dance was as romantic and elegant as it was meant to be, as Leo and Sakura (in secret) took ballroom dancing lessons, and everyone in the crowd was impressed. Niles, Leo’s friend, wolf whistled of course.

He gave the honor of his best man’s speech to Odin, as he knew the man would be hurt otherwise, though it was incomprehensible.

“Ah, the joys of holy matrimony, had by these two lovely persons, though it be a union of precarious beginnings, is dear to mine and everyone’s hearts therein,” he had said at one point. His Shakespearian-like way of speech was humorous and Leo could only shake his head in mirth. Sakura stared at him, confused, but thankful that Odin approved. Niles just cackled as Odin went on, but the families stared at Leo, utterly flabbergasted.

The speech was done, and the ‘parents’ (Ryoma and Xander) gave their speeches, eloquent, almost as if one was trying to outdo the other, but Leo was grateful nonetheless. They didn’t embarrass him. (Though Xander mentioning Leo’s being inept with other people when he was younger certainly didn’t make him out to be the utter romantic he secretly was.) Takumi, somewhat tolerant of Leo now, laughed.

It was nearing the end of the night when Leo realized that for once, his disorder was not ruining this moment. He was _truly_ happy, not the fake happy that mania would give him. This moment was genuine, and it showed in his sudden kiss to Sakura. She smiled as his lips touched hers, and she let him kiss her softly, wanting him to deepen it, but it was chaste nonetheless, and she was grateful. Hinoka had witnessed it and catcalled in a Niles fashion.

Leo, seeing a psychiatrist desperately as to better control his disorder so it _wouldn’t_ ruin this moment, had his medications adjusted (higher doses and coupled with therapy) and he felt himself slowly divorcing himself from his disorder. It no longer plagued him, and he hadn’t had a relapse in months.

He finally felt free, and he kissed Sakura again.

“You’re awfully happy today,” she whispered into his ear.

“Of course I am. It’s my wedding day.” He didn’t say how he deserved her, as she always bristled at that statement, saying people we loved weren’t things we deserved, as they weren’t objects to be a prize, but small blessings that came into our lives due to circumstance. Leo thought it was an endearing thought.

“I love you, Sakura,” he whispered back, kissing her again. They had snuck off to a private location outside, the spring weather cool and not humid. They managed to find a day that was pleasant for their wedding day, not the usual rainy weather that the city was prone to.

“I love you, too,” she mumbled as his lips greeted hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and he tightened his grip around her waist, and they made out like teenagers. They were still young, so it was to be expected.

They broke the kiss, and they walked back to the celebration, hand in hand, and they both marveled that an accidental bump at the college led to the best moment of their lives.


End file.
